Dragon Samurai
by V.T. Reaver
Summary: Huey has a samurai dream where he fights a samurai girl. The next day at school he meets her in real life. He falls for her sarcastic yet intelligent personality. Rated T for Strong language. HueyxOc R&R plz
1. Chapter 1: Premonition

Huey knew that he was in a dream as soon as his surroundings became apparent. This was one of his favorite dreams. He stood in a field, the moon shined on the blades of grass, while the wind blew. He was in full swordsman attire; a white band was tied around his forehead. He was a warrior of good.

"You don't stand a chance" He heard someone say. He turned around. There was an Asian girl also in samurai attire. Her long black hair blew in the wind giving her the image of some mystical creature. She was holding two sai's in her hands tossing them and catching them expertly. She had tied a band around her eyes, to signify that she was blind. A blind samurai girl, maybe this wasn't going to be a good dream after all. Her clothing was all black, she was like the shadow. Huey tries to put up a fight but he quickly becomes disadvantaged.

Huey tries to understand why she attacks him but he can't fathom it. He attacks her but she parries his every move as if she can see into the future. The blind samurai is always on a different level. They are silent death that stalks the night. Huey feels a slice into his calf. He can't walk anymore. The girl unties the band around her eyes.

She wasn't blind after all. She blinks a few times because she is surprised as if she had attacked the wrong person.

"Who are you?" She asks. He wasn't who she was after.

Huey wakes up with a gasp. He looks around. Despite the fact that it was dream he fervently checks his leg for any damage. There was nothing, so he sighs in relief. The sun was barely peaking through the windows. Riley was sleeping in his bed.

"Gay ass nigga" He muttered "Shut the fuck up" He turned over. Riley was probably having his mob boss dream again, but it didn't really matter. All his dreams were the same. He was some sort of criminal leader when some gay ass motha-fucka tries to challenge him. He beats that nigga's ass and the dream ends.

Huey sighs and tries to get some sleep. He hopes that he won't have another bad dream again. He closes his eyes and the alarm rings. When he opens his eyes again the sun is fully blazing through the window. Time flies when you're asleep. He grumbled and gets up. Riley smashes his hand against the alarm to quiet it and then turns over back into slumber.

"Get up" Huey said "Or we're going to be late"

"Five more minutes" Riley grumbled.

"GET UP" Huey repeated. Riley finally shakes awake. He rubs his eyes and frowns.

"Damn nigga" Riley said "Can't a brah have five fucking more minutes?" He began to get dressed. Huey was a little grumpy himself.

They went downstairs seeing granddad reading the paper. They would have to make breakfast for themselves as usual. Riley reached for the orange juice in the fridge.

"Don't you drink my OJ boy" Granddad said. He was stilling looking at his paper but it was if his eyes could see through it.

"Okay granddad" Riley said. He then proceeded to take the OJ but before he could pour himself any Granddad already snatched if from him.

"Didn't you hear what I said" Granddad said while he put the OJ on top of the fridge safely out of Riley's reach.

"No granddad" Riley said in his whiney voice "I'm so thirsty" He pretended to cough a little. Huey was standing by the toaster. He had to go through this every fucking morning but he felt it kind of indifferent to it now. He grabbed his book of the counter and rushed to the curb. He knew that Uncle Ruckus would leave them behind if they were late.

The yellow bus pulled to the side of the curb. Uncle Ruckus opened the doors reluctantly

"Now hurry up little apes" Uncle Ruckus said to Huey and Riley "Don't want to slow down them beautiful white children from getting their education"

Huey didn't even bother to respond as he walked to an empty seat. Riley on the other hand started arguing with Ruckus as he drove.

"Why you gotta play a nigga like that" Riley said. Clearly he was still sore about the orange juice and was willing to pick a fight with anyone.

"Now you just be grateful that I diden leave ya on the curb" Ruckus replied as he broke a few road rules "If that generous white principle didn't tell me that I had to pick you up, I would have left your primate baboon asses on the street".

There were drivers cursing in the road. Ruckus had just cut off a black driver. He laughed as the guy gave him the finger and cursed at him

"I'm not sure what primitive talk you shouting at me" Ruckus shouted out the window "Get your dark ass back to Africa" He laughed as a look pure horror spread across the guys face.

Huey looked to his left to see who he sat next too. He wasn't really paying attention until now. It was the girl from his dream. She was wearing a pair of aviator shades.

"Hey, I'm Huey" Huey said stretching out his hand. The girl looked at him. Her eyes were apathetic. She didn't make a move to shake his hand so he withdrew it. The girl continued to look out the window. The silence was a bit awkward

"I'm sorry I sliced you last night" She said. The image of grassland passed through her round reflective eyes. Did she have the same dream as him? This was some cosmic reality bullshit. This was the strangest thing he had ever been through, and he had faced plenty of blind martial arts masters in his dreams.

"I … uh" Huey said but he didn't know how to finish.

"Yea" The girl said "weird I know". The bus stopped causing them to lurch forward. The school building was in front of them and they proceeded to class.

Huey sat in the classroom realizing that the girl never gave him a name. The teacher was writing welcome on the board. Right then the girl accompanied by the principle walked in.

"Hello, this is your new classmate from China. Her name is Fou Long" The principle said "Her English is a little shaky, so please be nice to her." Fou continued to smile as if she didn't understand most of what was being said.

"Hellou, I hope this year I make friends with all. I hope my engrish is not that bad" She said with a horrible accent. Why was she faking it? Huey knew that she spoke perfect English. Every smiled back at her, they were unwilling to correct her grammar.

The teacher started with her usual bubbly personality listing some random facts about Asia, half which were wrong. She continued to smile at the teacher, no irritate crossed her face.

Fou then sat down two seat in front of Huey. Then class began, this stuff was useless though. This was the teaching of a narrow minded society. Columbus sailed the ocean blue and discovered America but he also committed atrocities against humanity. He was a slave trader, gold hungry, and covered himself as a pious leader. When the school bell rang Huey jumped out of his seat but then he remembered Fou. She was talking her time packing up. Huey waited for everyone to leave the classroom. Fou was still packing up slowly.

"Don't you have some place to be" Fou said finally looking at Huey. She tossed her bag over her shoulder and whipped out her aviators.

"Why are you faking your accent" Huey said getting straight to the point

"Don't want to deal with these ignorant people" She said also straight to the point. She turned around and started walking to the door.

Fou long, means roughly "Fire Dragon". He should be careful from now on or else she might burn him to a crisp.


	2. Chapter 2 : Competition

Huey was lying on his bed belly down. A copy of Mandela's Long Walk to Freedom was in his hands. Huey was contemplating something. He wouldn't mind a few years in jail for a cause, raise some awareness for the atrocities going on in the world. Then his thought suddenly shifted to Fou or as she called herself Dragon. It had been two months since she came from China.

Eventually she gathered up some Asians from around and started her own crew. They hung out together near the school and because of their martial art skill, no body messed with them. Huey needed to clear his head and stop thinking about this girl. She only talked in Cantonese with her buddies now. In class she remained silent mostly but she had a devilish look in her eyes once in a while.

Huey was suddenly heard a clink on his window. Riley was on the computer but quickly jumped to see who it was. When he saw, a smirk went across his face.

"Oh I dun believe this shit" He said as he opened the window "Hey, Ching Chong, why don't come up herr and luv me long time". Huey hit his brother over the head with his Mandela book. Riley let screamed out and put his hands over his head.

"OWW, you just lucky I ain't gonna snitch" Riley said as he retreated to nurse his wounds. Huey popped his head out and saw Dragon looking up at him. Her crew wasn't with her at the moment. She seemed at ease.

"Wanna hang out?" She asked looking up at him. She spoke in Cantonese. In her hand was a basketball. She dribbled it casually and then spun it on her finger. Huey wondered for a moment if this was a good idea. Any competition with her seemed like at bad idea, didn't his dream foretell this?

"Alright" Huey said despite his flashback of her slicing open his calf. He quickly climbed down the stairs. Granddad was doing aerobics in the living room. It was a sight that could have made an average person go blind, or at least become violently ill.

"I'm going to go hangout with a friend" Huey said. Granddad stopped his stretching at once.

"Now hold on boy, last time you told me that, you almost caused a fall out down at the nuclear plant" Granddad said now blocking the way. Riley appeared from the top of the stairs.

"Granddad" Riley snickered "Huey is gonna hangout with a girl". He then proceeded to make kissy faces. Granddads expression changed. It was a different situation if it was a girl.

"Now why don't you invite her in so I can meet her" Granddad said pushing Huey to go do it. Huey was horrified. The thought of Dragon sitting in their living room while Granddad was wearing his spandex work out gear, made him shudder.

"Hurry along boy, don't keep me waiting" Granddad said pushing Huey harder. The doorbell rang, oh man this was a nightmare. Granddad opened the door and Dragon stood in the doorway holding her Basketball. She looked Granddad over at first shocked but then a polite happy face polished over that.

"You must be Mr. Freeman" Dragon said with an accent "I am Fou Long, nice to meet" Granddad was surprised to an Asian girl on their door step. Was this Huey's type?

"Well come in" Granddad said, trying his best to hide his shock. Dragon stepped him looking oddly cheerful.

"Mr. Freeman, you're house is beautiful. Everything is so good" Dragon said looking around. Huey hated that fake accent she sported. Granddad on the other hand was already charmed by her.

"Well thank you Fou, do you want something to drink? Water? Orange Juice? Uh… Tea?" He said nicely as he closed the door.

"Uhh water is good" Dragon said as she sat down on the sofa. Granddad went to go pour her a glass of water.

"I'm surprised that you didn't go blind from my Granddad's aerobic suit yet" Huey said while looking at Dragon. Did this girl have multiple personalities or something?

"Please that's nothing compared to my grandma" Dragon said as thought she were recalling something horrible. She shuddered

"So we gonna play ball or what" She said smirking at him. Huey raised his eyebrow. He wondered why she was different to him. Why didn't she just fake her personality with him too, he could have been fooled too.

"Yea, my granddad just checking to see that you're not some crazy political rights activist" Huey said "Otherwise we might end up in jail for disturbing the peace or something". Dragon tilted her head to the side

"Maybe I am a rights activist like you?" She said "What then". Why was she so intent on pushing his buttons? It was like she saw through him to the very core of his soul.

Granddad appeared with a glass of water, which Dragon took. She sipped it to be polite.

"Well now child, tell me about yourself" Granddad said as he sat down in his comfy recliner.

"I come from China" Dragon said again with heavy accent. "My mama say for me to get good grades, and study hard"

"Well that's always a good thing to do" Granddad said approvingly. Huey grabbed Dragon's arm and started pulling it towards the door.

"Alright well, be back before dark Huey" Granddad said as Huey pulled Dragon out the door.

As soon as the door shut, Dragon forcefully retracted her arm. She looked a little angry but at the same time amused.

"Don't handle me like that" She said as she began to dribble the ball again. "No worries I'll get my payback"

They went to the public park to play a round. The game got fierce quickly. If a referee had been there, each would have had plenty of technical fouls, mostly for cursing. They were tied and it was one point from a win. This was like some horrible cliché sports movie. Huey's side was all bruised up and Dragon had scraped her knees. It was like she didn't feel pain though. She didn't even wince when her knee hit the ground.

Huey was about to take his free throw shot but with expert speed Dragon hit the ball out of his hands. It bounced and rolled into the bushes. Dragon smirked.

"What did you do that …" Huey began to ask. Dragon leaned in and kissed him muffling his last word. Huey instinctively closed his eyes. That was something he definitely wasn't expecting. Her lips were soft and yielding but at the same time she was rough and passionate. Her hands grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him closer. There was a moment where Huey forgot to think. She drew back, and Huey was left in a daze for a moment. When he opened his eyes she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Dedication

Dragon was laughing hysterically with her crew, "_Huok Long_" which means "Black Dragon". It was named thusly as tribute to the original Black Dragons back in LA in the 90's. The gang was sitting around. Some of them were lounging on the hood of a car or leaning against the fenced wall. There was a hand ball court behind the fence, some of them were playing. But mostly there gathered around a scene that was occurring. Dragon was pressing some ones face into the ground with her foot.

"If you ever disrespect us again" said one of the guys sitting on the car "It will be your last time".

Dragon pressed her foot down a little harder then she let the pussy go. He got up quickly and darted out of sight.

"You betta run" Dragon said "Pussy" she added as an afterthought. She then turned to the guy on the car. He was smirking as though he was the one who did the dirty work

"Why don't you do your own dirty work, Dai Jsai" Dragon said. She then leaned her body on the wall. She seemed a little peeved. Her crew was slipping from her, about to follow this idiot instead of her.

"Fine I'll take the next guy" Dai Jsai said. His name meant "Big Man" but he acted like a little pussy most of the time. Still, his martial arts skills were pretty advanced. Dai Jsai was only second in command and sometimes he forgot that.

It was then that Huey turned the corner and came into sight. He was on an OJ run for granddad. Huey's eyes widened as he saw Dragon. He hadn't seen her since the incident. Huey walked towards them unsure about what was going to happen.

"You have to pay to pass this street" Said Dai Jsai. Huey noticed that the kid was bald and had the air of a corrupt monk. Huey wasn't about to take that shit form anybody, especially not some bald kid with high top sneakers. He continued walking as if he heard nothing. The boy smirked, as if he enjoyed a challenge. He pushed himself off the wall to block Huey's path. Dragon stood silent; she had a grin on her face. She began to examine her nails as if none of this mattered

"Didn't you hear me" The boy said cracking his knuckles "Maybe I need to speak a little louder"

Dai Jsai spun around quickly to give a centrifugal force to his kick. Huey ducked in the nick of time and managed dodged it. Then he quickly recovered his stance and preformed an upper cut. Dai sprawled backwards, shocked that Huey knew how to fight. The rest of the crew got up, to surround the scene from any curious passerby's and the popo. Huey got the feeling that was going to be a repeat of Rodney King beating. He stepped back for a moment, well if he was going down then he was going to take as many as he could with him.

"Stop" Dragon said from the background. The crew stopped immediately. They thinned out. Some sat back on the car and other went back to playing handball.

"_Jcho mut-gueye -ah_?" said Dai Jsai, which roughly translates "What are you doing?" but even more precisely "What the fuck are you doing?"

Dragon quickly back handed the kid. She wasn't gonna let this wannabe take her place as leader. The crew backed down immediate. This was a show of power. They knew who really had it

"Don't talk to me like that" She said. Dai seemed pissed but he didn't try to rebuke her any further. Then Dragon stepped aside, her crew followed. Huey wanted to walk past them, but he wasn't sure when the next time he would see her again.

She never came to class except on test days. She didn't take the bus anymore because she got a motorized scooter that she rode everywhere. Huey wondered where she jacked it from. If Huey were to walk past them, he might never see her again.

"Dragon" He said in Cantonese "Don't take pity on me, bring it on". What was he saying? These kids were ready to tear him apart. He didn't really know what he was saying; he just wanted to stay there even if it meant take them on.

"Oh this black kid can speak Cantonese" A petite girl in the back said.

"Back off, Jing, he is mine" Dragon said suddenly. Every one turned to her now

"Seriously, out sourcing, don't you got any pride in your own kind" Dai said. He was sensing a moment of weakness, a possible time to take control.

"You guys need to get your priorities straight" Dragon said to her crew. She didn't want to bother with them, if they didn't want to follow her. Let Dai be leader for a day, they would be running back by the end of it.

"Huey, wanna go play some ball" Dragon said now ignoring her crew.

"Uhhh… Yea I guess" Huey said. He recalled that last time they played.

"Well than come on" Dragon smiled. They walked past the Huok Long crew together leaving them with surprised expressions on their faced.

Huey remembered that he was still holding the OJ he was supposed to get for grandpa.

"I need to make a stop" Huey said "I can get a ball too"

"Do really think I wanted to play ball?" Dragon said smirking.


	4. Chapter 4: Introspection

Dragon sat on top of the hill that looked down at the peaceful predominantly white neighborhood, Woodcrest, the most boring place on earth. Well that was the case. At least that way it was. Huey often came here to be introspective. The setting sun and orange hues were the exact medium for self reflection. Dragon sat against the tree listening to the sound of the wind that waved in the grass. It was peaceful.

"Do you remember how we met?" Dragon said. Huey remembered the aviator shades, and how they reflected grassland in feudal Asia. It was true that they met on a bus, but that wasn't the real place.

"It was a dream" Huey replied. The sinister moon, that lighted the inky darkness, that where they really met

"I'm glad you remember" Dragon said smiling slightly hiding something more forlorn.

"I've been fighting the same person in my dream for a long time, then you showed up" She almost whispered into the wind.

"I figured that you got the wrong person" Huey said. He suddenly remembered the pain that sliced across his calf.

"It was a surprise. I took off that blindfold and saw you instead of myself" Dragon said revealing her dreams. "The other me, was always wearing white, always promoting truth and piousness. It's all bullshit in my opinion". She spat out in anger as though physically appalled by idealism. While others loved perfection, she detested the idea of it. It was nothing but false hopes.

In that dream Huey was the one dressed up in white, embodying the honorable warrior. In mythology there were always these two kinds of fighters. The honorable warrior that served a noble mission, he was the one that was respected. But there was also the warrior of shadows, that one that worked for money and personal gain, the one that invoked fear. The light and dark warriors seemed to be polar opposites and yet were also like Yin and Yang. The Yin warrior though good, was in many ways arrogant. The Yang warrior though evil and greedy, would spare a poor wander a coin.

Huey looked at Dragon. Her eyes looked out into the peaceful town. They didn't know what would be coming up ahead, a tornado, and an epidemic. She almost felt sorry, that she would soon be the cause of mayhem on such an unsuspecting place. Dragon turned to Huey. She was about to say something but stopped.

"Are you going to tell me some meaning of life now?" Huey half joked and half asked. Dragon scoffed and smiled, as though she were brushing off some deeper things.

"Not really" Dragon said. "But I'll give you some advice. I'm no good for you" If that was the case. Why were they even here? Why did she kiss him? Why did they interact at all? Why did she have to come here with him? Why was she so dangerous anyway?

Huey raised his eyebrow. He was the dangerous revolutionary, the guy with all the plans. He almost caused a fall out at the power plant while trying to obtain some plutonium, and he was only ten. He was always the bad influence. Especially sense he was enriching some uranium in his garage right this moment.

"So where do we go from here?" Huey managed to ask.

"The future… I don't know about that. I'm right in the middle of a coup. I've worked to gain a following. I am what I am and I'm like the plague"

She almost wanted to tell him her plans. Perhaps it could spare him from the pain but she held her tongue. This town would be thrown into chaos, as she climbed to the top.

"You're on a quest for power"

"And you're on a quest for truth"

Yin and Yang

Suddenly a chuckle form the background disturbed the peaceful air. Huey turned to see who it was. It was the government spy that periodically visited him, the white shadow.

"Who are you?" said Dragon quickly getting up and shifting herself into a fight stance. Her expression hardened.

"The two most lethal ten year olds manage to find each other, political terrorists elsewhere mind as well be a couple of street hoodlums" The shadow said.

"While we're giving each other some advice, I'll tell you something. The eye of big brother is upon you" He said. Dragon and Huey looked at each other briefly when they looked back at the man, he was gone.

They shared the allusion to George Orwell for a moment before parting ways. This would be the last peaceful day that Woodcrest would have.


	5. Chapter 5: Instigation

Riley had a dream. And no, it wasn't that dream. Riley's dream had to do with power, influence, and violence. Riley once made money by hustling chocolate bars but ever since that showdown with various candy kings, he decided to do other businesses. Now he was into the illegal sales of firearms, and it was a profitable business even though he was only a look out.

Riley was sitting outside Ed's house, while he sold illegal fire arms inside. Riley was supposed to turn punks and popo away, and let only serious people through. Business was slow today. He was bored and was playing the latest need for speed on his PSP, courtesy of Wuncler's criminal empire. Then a shadow casted over the console, and Riley squinted. Still intent on playing, Riley didn't care about visitors.

"Get out of the way nigga, Imma kill you if I get second place" Riley said without looking up. There was a moment of silence, a rustle of wind. Then a sudden sweeping kick, knocked the PSP out of Riley's hand. It flew to side of the road. The screen cracked on the side walk.

"Hey what the fuck do you think you're doing" Riley said getting up and pulling out his shot gun, also courtesy of Wuncler. He looked up and saw Dragon silhouette against the sun. She had a smirk on her face. Riley expression changed

"Oh it's you, come for a little of this" Riley said. He then proceeded to make vulgar movements at her. She suddenly moved with the expert speed of a capoeira player, and knocked Riley to the side. He ws momentarily shocked. Riley struggled to get up.

"You think Imma let ur punk ass in" he said clearly sore.

"I don't have time to play right now" She said walking into the house.

The house was filled with smoke and the smell of cheap liquor. Dragon cringed, the culture of crime would always be a dingy one, well at least in the states. Dragon never saw a yakuza member drink anything cheap, or a triad liaison smoke anything but Cuban cigars. But there was only one place where fire arms were being sold at the moment. Things would change once Dragon got to the top.

"Yo Riley, don't let any of your friends in here" Ed said while smoking his cigarette. He was sitting at a table playing cards with the lethal interjection crew.

"She ain't my friend" Riley said making his way in.

"Show me what you got, I'm here to do business" Dragon said smiling wickedly. She pulled out a large sum of unmarked bills which she fanned out for them to see.

"Alright guys, I need to do some business" Ed said trying to kick the guys out.

"Aww man, don't pretend like you gotta do some business when you just losing" said Thugnificent on his way out.

"What you need baby, you know I'll hook you up" Ed said pressing a button under neither the table. All the cabinets in the room flipped over revealing his stock. Dragon tossed the cash and platinum cards on the table, and proceeded to get what she needed.

Her crew recently came crawling back to her after Dai was severely injured during a gang fight. They lost there their respect. When Dragon came back she turned things around, hustled a few people and got the funds to get what she needed.

In truth Ed wasn't really in it for the money, after all his fortune was already through the roof. He did it for the notoriety, for the respect of it.

Dragon bagged what she needed, and tied the bazooka to her motorized scooter. She put a flower in the mouth to disguise it as a basket. IT was a poor enough disguise, the popo wouldn't really dare to stop her anyway. Now that the nearly notorious Black Dragon Gang terrorized the town, no one really stopped her from anything.

Though her gang rampaged around the town, she remained faceless. Dragon, was just a nickname after all, she was still untraceable. That was good because her power hunt had caught the eye of another greasy criminal. Ed Wuncler the first, the purest incarnation of evil that ever walked the earth was keeping an eye over there group. Dragon had to attack quickly and put him out of power.

Dragon smirked as she her motorize scooter took her into the horizon

"Those Triad wannabes aren't going to last for too much longer" Mr. Wuncler said himself as he puffed his fine cigar. The Black Dragon was lowering Wuncler sales in several districts. But Wuncler wasn't concerned just yet, gang activity wasn't always bad. He just had to figure out how to spin this in his advantage, something he did often.

It was then that his skinny nerdy assistant ran in. His face was clearly red from all the exercise.

"Mr. Wuncler, you're bank on east 57th has been attacked. Someone shot a bazooka last night, and took over 200,000 in jewels and cash" He said while trying to catch his breath.

"Who did this?" said, the cigar falling out of his mouth. had many enemies, more enemies than most people had face book friends.

"When they traced the bazooka round… the owner was your grandson" The assistant said hesitantly. Mr. Wuncler had a bad habit of shooting the messenger of bad news which is why the assistant wore Kevlar underneath his suit. But Wuncler didn't seem angry. He calmly got out of his office leaving his assistant there sweating. The old devil was going to visit his grandson and get to the bottom of this.

Meanwhile, Dragon was stashing the stolen bank money in her gang HQ, which at the moment was at the back of a Chinese restaurant. It was cliché but worked well. Kumo was helping Dragon put the stuff under the floor boards. As for the jewels he would sell them on the black market once the heat on them was cooled.

"Are you sure about making enemies with him now" Kumo asked as he placed the cash stacks in a herringbone pattern. Kumo had become second in command now that Dai was in the hospital, for offending Yakuza, and getting the gang involved in a showdown.

"Now is the best time" Dragon said confidently. "It's time to grab the devil by his horns"


End file.
